Child of the Beast
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Spencer Rose Kelly was a normal girl until her mother died. Now she must confront her shifty past and find her father…
1. Chapter 1

**The Child of the Beast**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Spencer Rose Kelly was a normal girl until her mother died. Now she must confront her shifty past and find her father…**

"Hold onto your fricken' yayas, I'm comin'!" grouched Spencer, rolling off of the couch and slouching to open the front door. "Can I help you?" she asked, yawning widely as she scrubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Miss Kelly?" an odd shaped blue person asked her. "My name is Dr. Henry McCoy. May I come in?"

Spencer stepped aside to allow the man to enter her parent's grand home.

"Sorry, but I need to slip on my contact lenses- I'm blinder than a hairless mole rat without them!" Spencer informed him with a crooked grin. She found her way to the couch and grabbed the container that held her contact lenses. After popping them in, she turned to peer at the man.

He was a tall man, towering above seven feet tall with shaggy blue fur that covered his body. He had somehow or other managed to squeeze himself into a nice suit that looked like it was ready to rip off of him.

"I'm sorry for the mess, but my parents and I are in the middle of redecorating my room," Spencer explained with a little laugh, wondering what it was that this mutant wanted from her. Hell to it, she had never even seen a mutant up close before. She had always led a sheltered life with her parents, the wealthy Van Dort family.

"Miss Kelly-" the man began but he was cut off by the seventeen year old teenager frowning at him.

"It's Spencer, please, doctor," interrupted Spencer with a smile as she sat onto her makeshift bed.

"Very well then Spencer." The scientist sighed heavily, a weight tugging at his heart. "Were you aware that you were adopted?"

"Yes, I am aware. What does that have to do with anything?" asked Spencer, perplexed with where this conversation was going.

"I am sorry to inform you that your adopted parents were killed in a hit and run earlier this morning. The police have yet to catch who killed them." The Beast felt bad lying through his teeth, but it was for the girl's protection.

"What?" For a moment, Spencer looked at him dumbly, her face expressionless before she broke down into tears.

"You will be placed into Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, like what your parent's wills instructed. Your new guardian will be Professor Charles Xavier, you will meet him at the airport next week when you fly out to New York to attend the school," Dr. McCoy, his stern blue face crinkling up with compassion for the young girl who was crying before him. "In the meantime, Professor Xavier has employed a temporary guardian to watch over you for the next week while arrangements are still being made."

"Who are you?" whispered Spencer, looking the blue man in the eye.

"I'm just a friend of a friend," was all that he said before Spencer bowed her head and allowed for her emotions to tear through her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Child of the Beast**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Spencer Rose Kelly was a normal girl until her mother died. Now she must confront her shifty past and find her father…**

Spencer had to admit.

Storm was pretty cool.

The white haired, dark skinned woman was like the sister that she never had. The two of them would go for long walks in the park and chat about random things as they sipped hot chocolate. To be honest with you, Spencer almost forgot the loss of her parents.

Almost.

So when the time came for Spencer to leave Nestle Grove, she left without turning back.

~xXx~

"Spencer?"

The seventeen year old girl looked up when she heard her name.

"Yeah, Storm?"

"We're almost at the school, alright?" the sisterly woman smiled at the young girl who had been silent for most of the flight.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up," Spencer smiled before buckling herself in.

A few minutes later, the private jet that the two females occupied touched down.

And with that, Spencer got her first peek at New York.

The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters was a magnificent multi storied structure with beautiful gardens surrounding it. There was an iron wrought gate that surrounded the property and hedges that rose twelve feet into the air to keep people from spying in on the school.

Spencer trailed after Storm as she led the way up to the front gates, where she scanned her handprint into a biometric scanner. The gates swung open for the to enter, and Spencer had to blink a few times at the sight that laid before her.

Spencer was led by Storm up a winding driveway and to an enormous front door, which the woman opened and promptly entered.

Spencer took her time, slowly entering the front foyer, lugging her carryon luggage with her as she shyly stepped into her new home. She stopped every few minutes to gaze about her with wide eyes. Her new home was huge!

"I know, it takes some getting used to."

Spencer twirled around at the voice, seeing a man who resembled a scruffy wolf. He wore a loose grey tank top with blue jeans and hiking boots.

"Hi," Spencer greeted him shyly, ducking her head as the man came forward.

"Hello, I'm Logan, the gym teacher," he introduced himself with an outstretched hand and a warm smile. Normally, the newcomers would respond to him right away and feel right at home. But with Spencer, there was something different about her. He just couldn't place his finger on it, it was as though she had shut herself off from anything that would bring her joy.

"Spencer!" Storm called, waving the girl to an office.

"Ah, Spencer," smiled a bald man in a wheelchair, looking up from a high stack of paperwork. "How nice it is to meet you, sit down, wont you?"

Spencer slowly sat herself into a comfy chair that sat across from the man's desk.

"My name is Professor Xavier, I'm the head of the school," he introduced himself. "Now, the rules are quite simple. Do as the teachers tell you to, don't go off campus without my permission, and respect everyone here."

"Just like at West Hills?" timidly asked Spencer.

"Yes, just like at West Hills," chuckled the man, folding his hands and resting his chin upon it. "Now, seeing as how you'd attended a public school, I feel like I don't need to go into the rules any further. However, here is a list of all the rules, if you wouldn't mind looking it over."

"Thank you, sir," whispered Spencer, tucking a long, slender braid behind her ear.

"Any time. Storm will help you get the acquired schoolbooks that you will need and show you the grand tour of the school." The professor wheeled himself over to where the frightened young girl sat, refusing to meet his eyes. "Spencer, feel free to stop by anytime to talk."

"Okay."

For a moment, the professor thought that he had just imagined the girl speaking as she walked out the door and meted with Storm to go check out her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Child of the Beast**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Spencer Rose Kelly was a normal girl until her mother died. Now she must confront her shifty past and find her father…**

Spencer sighed as she braided her dark brown curls for the night. Tonight was to be her first night at the school and so far, her day had been okay.

After she had gotten her books with Storm, she had been sent off to her first class, which was calculus.

She walked in just as the teacher was about to give the class a test.

"May I help you?" he asked her, turning his head to hers. It took everything Spencer had not to gasp, for he wore strange goggles that covered his eyes. However, her eyes bugged out, causing for the man's mouth to lift up a bit at the corners.

Spencer just handed him her class schedule and waited for him to tell her what to do.

"Ah, welcome to the class, Miss Kelly. Would you mind telling us a little bit about yourself?" he smiled gently at her, easing up the girl's jittery nerves a bit.

"Okay." She quickly took her place at the center of the room and took a deep breath. "My name is Spencer Rose Kelly, and I am from Nestle Grove, which is a few miles away from Salem, Massachusetts. I love to do many different things, such as rock climbing and singing." When she reached the word 'singing' she turned a bright cherry red and ducked her head down to stare at her toes.

"Very nice, Miss Kelly. Class, please make our new student feel welcome," instructed the teacher, nodding to Spencer as she scuttled to find a seat.

Everyone looked at her with quizzing eyes as she darted around the room, looking for a spare seat. Finally, she found one next to a gum chomping, Gothic girl who had her feet up on the table and was filing her nails while loud music pounded out of her headphones.

"I'm Scar," she greeted Spencer with a smile. "Cool to meet you, Spencer."

The shy girl shook the offered hand and smiled when she saw her manicure had little pink and white skulls.

The next few classes (chemistry, English and history) went by pretty fast.

Then it was time for gym.

This was when things start to get a little bit crazy.

Spencer came out onto the basketball court dressed in her high school gym uniform, which consisted of loose black shorts, a black shirt with WOLFPACK on the back, and her white and silver tennys from her cheerleading days.

When she entered the gym, she halted in embarrassment and self conciseness, for the guys had removed their shirts and the girls were wearing midriff tops and booty shorts.

"Alright, class!" boomed Logan, striding out of the office with a clipboard in hand and a whistle around his neck. "Today, we'll be learning about self defense. Find your partners and go over what we've been practicing for the past three weeks, alright?"

The only person who was left as partnerless was Spencer.

"Well, Spencer, it looks like it'll be you and me for the time being," announced Logan, grinning wolfishly at the young orphan, who scowled at him before dedicating herself to stretching out her muscles.

Spencer's heart smirked as she crouched down and sprang at the physically bigger man, taking him by surprise. She immeadtly lashed out her foot, smacking him in the head and sending him to the floor, knocked out for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Child of the Beast**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Spencer Rose Kelly was a normal girl until her mother died. Now she must confront her shifty past and find her father…**

Spencer darted into the empty classroom, looking both ways into the dark hallway before shutting the door.

She took several deep breaths as she took out her portable keyboard from her backpack and set it up onto the teacher's desk. After tuning it up for a few minutes, she began to play, which then quickly turned into one of her favorite pieces. Spencer began to sing, her voice hauntingly beautiful.

"_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you -_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you_

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime..._

_Say you need me with you now and always..._

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light_

_You're safe: No one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night... and you,_

_Always beside me, to hold me and to hide me_

_Then say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime..._

_Let me lead you from your solitude..._

_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you…_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_Say the word and I will follow you..._

_Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning…_

_Say you love me..._

_You know I do..._

_Love me - that's all I ask of you..."_

Spencer finished singing, her voice leaving an imprint on the air around her. She sighed heavily before noticing that someone was watching her.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called out into the still darkness.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She turned as the voice of one of her teachers, Scott Summers, came from behind her.

"I can't sleep," she whispered, turning her attention back to her keyboard. She began to play Avril Lavigne's _Everybody Hurts_.

"Oh. Rough night?" he asked her, perching himself onto a desk. Spencer just shrugged her shoulder uncomfortably before beginning to sing softly.

"_Everybody hurts someday_

_It's okay to feel this way_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way_

_Someday_

_Lalalalalalala_

_Someday_

_Lalalalalalala_

_Someday_

_Lalalalalalala_

_Someday"_

"You have a nice voice," praised the man as he listened to the young girl singing.

"Thank you," was all that she said before continuing with her lessons.

"Spencer." She looked at her teacher, who was smiling at her.

"Can you speak any other languages?"

Spencer smiled before tweaking her keyboard so that way a Middle Eastern song played. She made her way to the center of the classroom and began to belly dance. For the first time, Scott noticed that she wore a pale pink crop top, black sweatpants and had on dark blue arm warmers.

(I speak and write fluent Arabic, however, I can't translate in to English. Please message me if I make any errors.)

"_Fi nas by7bo b2olobhom msh b 3a2lohom  
>W fi nass 3alashan 7abayebhom yda7o b 3omrohom<br>W fi nass btwa3d w toufi  
>W inta akeed msh wa7ed mnohom<br>Msh 3ayza atkalem 3eeb  
>Inta matenfa3shi 7abibi<br>La t2ouli wla 2ollak  
>Shba3et mnel klam eli la twadi wala bygeeb<br>Ma t2oulshi le7ad inak t3rafni  
>Asl inta begad sa7i7 kasefni<br>7obak magnoun dalli mkhawefni  
>W btegri 3alya awel matshoufni<br>Ayami ma3ak 3adet 3al fadi  
>2al fakra b7bak<br>Atareek shi 3adi  
>Ana 3ayza ashoufak keda raasi w hadi<br>El nass shayfana btboss 3alaya  
>Et2al wa7yati law 7ata shwaya<br>Ya tseebni fi 7ali kefayak melaheya"  
><em>"What language was that?" asked Scott, feeling his heartbeat stuttering.

"Arabic," Spencer answered shyly, tucking a strand of her waist length brown-black curls behind her ear as she gazed at her toes.

"Arabic?" echoed Scott in amazement. What else could she do? He wondered to himself as he watched her playing the keyboard with a sad look on her face.

"Hey." Spencer looked up at her teacher. "What's wrong?"

Spencer rushed over to him and buried her head into his shoulder, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

"I just miss them so much!" she sobbed into his shoulder, tears escaping her eyes and making his shirt wet.

At first, Scott was shocked. Then, without even realizing what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her and began to gently rock her back and forth in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know it's hard, but your heart will never forget them." Scott spoke of personal experience, rocking the sobbing girl to his chest. He looked down at her and was surprised by how vulnerable and innocent she looked.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Child of the Beast**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Spencer Rose Kelly was a normal girl until her mother died. Now she must confront her shifty past and find her father…**

The next thing Spencer knew was that she was in her bedroom again. She slowly sat up and swung her legs to the side of her bed.

Scott probably put me here, she decided before wandering to her closet to dress herself for the school day.

Fifteen minutes later, she exited her room, dressed in a black tunic, leggings and boots. Her accessories consisted of a messenger bag, bangle bracelets marching up an arm and a peacock feathered headband.

She wandered to her first class, which was calclus. When she entered the classroom, she saw that the teacher was no other than Scott Summers.

"Hey, Spencer," he greeted her with a warm smile, putting down the book he was reading. "You're early; class doesn't start for another hour."

"Good. That means I can study," was all that the shy, softspoken girl said as she found a seat that was close to the front of the room and cracking open her textbook.

"You're not hungry?"

Spencer shook her head as she began to get a head start on the homework assignment that she was going to do later when she had free time.

Scott sighed and came to stand next to his newest pupil. He saw that she was doing the problems wrong and sat next to her. "Multiply first, then divide…"

~xXx~

When the school bell rang for class to start, Spencer felt a little bit more confident to math than when she had first stepped foot into class. However, that didn't stop her from missing almost all the questions on the surprise pop quiz that Scott sprang on them.

By the time the end of class had rolled around, Spencer was almost in tears. She gathered up her books and papers before making a direct beeline out of the classroom. She ignored the looks she got as she barrowed towards her next class, gym.

This was a class that she actually enjoyed.

Spencer had always been pretty athletic, ever since she could remember. She had been involved in cheerleading, gymnastics, rock climbing, horseback riding…

However, this time, she was going to have to prepare herself, for Logan was the teacher again. He sported a black eye from the little demonstration she had shown him the day before on why it wasn't wise to try and piss her off.

"Hey, I;m sorry for what happened yesterday," she told him in a quiet voice as everyone else continued to get ready for the class.

"Hey, no worries about it, Spencer. If half the kids here were as good a fighter as you, then maybe I wouldn't have to teach gym!" Logan told her with a lazy smile. Spencer smiled shyly before beginning her warm up routine, which consisted of back bend and other odd looking stretches. When she had finished, she looked up at Logan for further instructions.

"Alright now class. No doubt that you all saw my ass getting whooped by Spencer Kelly here. I'm going to have her demonstrate what it is that you're all doing wrong."

~xXx~

By the time that the end of the day arrived, Spencer was so tired that she skipped dinner…

Again.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Child of the Beast**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Spencer Rose Kelly was a normal girl until her mother died. Now she must confront her shifty past and find her father…**

By the time Spencer's second week at the Xavier School for Gifted Children arrived, she was beginning to resemble a scarecrow and still wasn't eating.

This was noticed by Scott Summers, who asked her to meet him in the medical bay. When she arrived, she was assaulted by Hank, who practically had to drag her over to an examination table.

"She does seem to be functioning normally," observed Storm as Spencer delivered a swift jab to Hank's gut in her attempt to get away and go back to her studying.

"Of course, I'm functioning normally!" muttered Spencer, delivering a swift upper cut to Hank's eye before bolting away.

However, she didn't get far.

Suddenly, she found herself on Scott Summer's shoulder.

_**"LET GO OF ME!"**_ she shrieked angrily, her temper hitting the roof.

"Not until Hank gets those blood tests done," was all that the goggle eyed man said firmly. "Now are you going to behave, or am I going to have to hold you?"

Spencer kicked him in the knee as an answer to the question. Scott winced at the power behind the blow before clamping his arms around the girl and sitting on a medical bed. "Okay Hank, do your thing."

~xXx~

An hour and a half later, Spencer was allowed to bolt from the medical bay.

"Needles," she muttered, entering her dorm room and sliding down on the shut door. "I _**HATE**_ needles…"

To get her mind off of the annoying little jabbers that had invaded her skin, she picked up her guitar from its stand in a corner of her room and began to play a song.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head _

_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_All cause I was making out with your friend _

_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong _

_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun _

_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_You're on your knees, begging please, "Stay with me"_

_But honestly? I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good, but now?_

_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I, I, I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can save me baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good, but now?_

_What the hell_

_What? What? What? _

_What the hell_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day _

_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play _

_(E-yeah-ay)_

_You're on your knees, begging please, "Stay with me" (la la la-ah)_

_But honestly? I just need to be a little crazy (crazy)_

_All my life I've been good, but now?_

_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I, I, I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can save me baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good, but now?_

_What the hell_

_La la la la la la la_

_Woah-oh, woah-oh-oh_

_La la la la la la la_

_Woah-oh, woah-oh-oh_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good, but now?_

_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell)_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about)_

_All my life I've been good, but now?_

_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I, I, I don't really care about (if you love me)_

_If you love me (you know)_

_If you hate me (you know)_

_You can save me baby, baby (if you love me)_

_All my life I've been good, but now?_

_What the hell_

_La la la la la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la la la"_

Spencer finished venting her anger at being manipulated for a blood draw and sighed out a huff of air.

"Why didn't they just ask me instead of forcing me?" she muttered, feeling her cheeks warm up as she remembered how firm Scott' Summer's arms were.

She did have to admit that the mathematics teacher was a drop dead sexy hottie. Everything about him spoke to her- his arms, his smile, his hands…


	7. Chapter 7

**The Child of the Beast**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Spencer Rose Kelly was a normal girl until her mother died. Now she must confront her shifty past and find her father…**

Logan looked at the blood charts for the forty- seventh time in three minutes before setting them down.

"Are you absolutely positive?" he asked Professor Xavier again.

"Logan, I used Cerebro to confirm the facts." The professor looked Logan straight in the eye. "You have to tell her as soon as possible."

~oOo~

Spencer was in the Danger Room, practicing her fighting skills, which was a part of her mutation. She had enhanced strength, senses, stamina, speed and flexibility, which made her a force _**NOT**_ to be reckoned with.

Spencer brought down the ninja with the grace of a ballerina before the simulation ended.

"God, I hate killing people," she grumbled, jogging over to her water bottle and towel.

Suddenly, her nose picked up the scents of leather, pipe and wood with a faint tinge of cigar smoke and ashes. She turned and smiled at Logan as he entered the danger room.

"Spencer," Logan greeted her uneasily.

"Hey," Spencer called, rooting around in her bag for something as she headed out the door.

"Hey kid, wait!" Logan called, darting out the door only to find that Spencer had disppeared into a heavy throng of students.

~oOo~

Spencer made her way out to the gardens, which was by far her favorite place in all of Xavier's. she collapsed under a tree, sighing happily as she gazed about the gorgeous blooms.

She settled herself down for a little catnap.

~oOo~

"Geez, where is she?" muttered Scott, entering the gardens. He found Spencer under a tree, napping. He hated to disturb her, but he had to be sure of his suspicious before he admitted her to the medical bay.

"Spencer," he called, lightly shaking her shoulder. She looked at him with bleary eyes and a scowl.

"What is it?" she asked, trying not to be rude.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" Scott asked her straight up.

Spencer blinked as she thought for a moment.

"I can't remember," was all that she said before settling herself back down to continue her catnap.

Scott swore before scooping up the pint sized girl into his arms.

_**"PUT ME DOWN!"**_ shrieked Spencer, now fully awake. She struggled as Scott carried her to the medical bay.

Spencer created a loud enough racket for Logan to find her.

"_**SUMMERS!**_" he roared. "You put my daughter down this second!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Child of the Beast**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Spencer Rose Kelly was a normal girl until her mother died. Now she must confront her shifty past and find her father…**

Scott dropped Spencer, who landed on the hardwood floors in an undignified pile. She looked up at Logan with fear and surprise in her eyes.

"What?" she whispered, inching backwards slowly.

Logan snapped a glare at Scott before extending a hand towards Spencer, who hesitantly took it. She was scooped into a rib crushing hug by Logan, who was wordlessly thanking whatever gods were up there.

Spencer finally managed to free herself. She backed away from the towering man before bolting out of there.

~oOo~

Spencer hurriedly threw everything she owned into her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. She could hear Logan on the other side of the door, pleading for her to let him in.

Instead, she opened the window and jumped.

~oOo~

About two and a half hours later, Spencer was on a train to Salem, Massachusetts. From there, she would hitchhike to Nestle Grove and find a job at one of the small businesses and start a new life all over. Once she had enough money saved up, then she would go to Europe and try her luck at becoming a singer.

But as Spencer was learning, things never went according to plan.

A few minutes before the train was to leave New York, a man got on and sat next to Spencer, who was focused on her book.

"Excuse me," he tapped her shoulder. "But aren't you running from something?"

"My past," she gulped, looking him over. He looked like a kindly grandfatherly like man. Spencer had always been a good judge of character, and so far she was getting all thumbs up from him.

"Well, might I ask where you are running to?" he asked her.

"My hometown, Nestles Grove. It's a few miles away from Salem." Spencer felt at ease with him. "I'm Spencer."

"Eric," he introduced him with a gentle smile.

~oOo~

"She's with Magneto," announced Professor Xavier in a grim voice, wheeling out of Cerebro. "They are on a train to Salem."

Logan swore savagely as he spun around in a circle. "I'm going after her."

"No you're not Logan. Magneto will use you as a weapon against yourself," pointed out the bald man. "Storm, Scott, the two of you will go and find her."

~oOo~

"New Orleans!" breathed Spencer. "It's so beautiful!" She spun around in several tight circles on her toes. "It's much more historical than Nestle Grove ever was. The only exciting thing that ever happened was when Mr. Potter came home drunk and stabbed his wife. She survived, thanks heavens."

Eric listened to the young girl prattling on with a smile on his face. He had barley known her for three hours and she was beginning to grow on him.

Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring. He checked the caller ID before bringing the device up to his ear.

"Hello?" he greeted the person on the other line.

"It's me."


End file.
